WatchDogs 2 : R3mnant
by TheBestNotNameEver
Summary: I suck at summaries but here i go. When DedSec took down blume they went to tidis to get something for Wrench. But none of them knew that this one little trip would end up in a new adventure. "I HAVE A NEW SON" said Wrench. Rated M becouse i'm scared.
1. Chapter 1 DedSec's Arrival

Name: Watch_dogs 2 : R3mn nt

Watch_dogs 2 x RWBY

Chapter 1 DedSec's arrival.

A/n Hey Its me. Yeah. This is a new fic of mine. Hope you like it. Maybe the first few chapters will come out as garbage but they will get better. I hope. I'm not doing Wrench x Marcus thing. I'll try to make as much chapters i can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rwby or Watch dogs 2. Only the OC.

By the way. This is the Oc description.

Name: Jack Holloway

Nephew of Marcus Holloway

AKA: DrunkBat0

Wears the same as marcus in the first level.  
African-American.

Horatio Hair.

Doesn't talk much

Looks like Wrench without a mask but black.

Age: 18  
Paired with: Velvet

Wrench likes to call him Marcus JR

Marcus Pov

"Can somebody tell me what we are doing again?" "Wrench, we told you like a million times. We are going to Tidis. The place where you said. "The robots we could build in here!"" Said a frustrated Sitara "Why? We've been here earlier right?" asked a excited wrench. "That's a surprise my friend" that was me. Marcus Holloway. Yes, i'm breaking the fourth wall in this story, i see you.

Anyway. Let me take you back to the story. Remember how we sacrificed Junior(Wrench Junior Robot Son) and used him as a EMP bomb. We are getting a new robot to turn it into a junior 2.0. We felt a bit guilty about that. How wrench still doesn't know what we are up to, even the author doesn't know. Even Ray is coming with us. "Where is the beer?" "In the box next to you" said Josh, typing away on his laptop. What he's doing, i don't know. How he isn't car sick, IDK either.

While we are there we can find some more evidence or even some cool experiment we can borrow. Without bringing them back of course. "We're here. After going through that gate we're getting serious"said Sitara, pumped with excitement to find some dirty evidence about tidis. "Yes sir" Said wrench "Do i look like man to you?!" "No sir!" I couldn't help it, i had to snicker. "What do you think of this place man? I think it has too much blue for a murder robot factory" said my nephew.

Yeah, nephew. He joined us after he tried to find out what i was doing with my life. A little initiation and wham. He is now officially DrunkBat0. New member of DedSec. "I think they should change the security. They still haven't fixed their shit after i went here last time." i said. I mean look at it. I can still open that garage like door next to the terminal box thingy(a/n Forgot what it was called.) "Still doesn't answer my question man." "Let's get going. I'm taking the laptop over there. The one in the room where i found one of the EMP parts in. Drop every guard you see" I hope you killed them all during your playthrough "Seriously guys. What are we doing here?" "Getting you a new Wrench junior you stupid idiot" said Sitara. Based on her expression she is impressed that Wrench could be so stupid sometimes.

third person pov Remnant (A'ight see you soon then; - Markus)

"Alright team, we have a free day today. What do you guys want to do?" asked Ruby Rose. Under aged leader of team RWBY. Her teammates Weiss Schnee, heiress to the schnee dust company, Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's overprotective half sister and Blake Belladonna, bookworm and former member of the White Fang. "We can go to the city. We need some new Dust and maybe some other stuff." said Yang. "I think that will rather enjoyable." said ice queen… i mean Weiss schnee. "All right then. Team RWBY, ON WARDS"

Marcus POV

*In the room with the laptop and the emp parts.

"I'm currently browsing through this guy's shit. He likes to watch some lewd stuff while working by the way. And rap. I can't find anything else though. Still searching… How are you guys doing" "Marcus JR and i just found a new, unused, boxed robot. HE HAS GUNS, I HAVE A MILITARY SON!" Wrench responded. "I'm browsing through a tablet i found. Where is Josh? Josh where are…" Sitara couldn't finish that sentence. "Guys. I'm sending a location. You have to see what i found" that was a Josh. "We're coming." It took some searching but eventually we made it to door. Josh was waiting outside. On the door there were a couple of messages. 'No unauthorised access', 'Keep out' and 'experiment #452'

"We could be on to something here guys. Heads up."

Josh hacked the door and as soon the door opened we stormed in with guns in hand. No one? We're alone? Good. What do we have here? "These are just a bunch of servers. Experiment my ass! Junior 2.0 is loaded in the truck by the way." Said a annoyed wrench. "Yeah it was bust." "What are those?" asked Josh. "What?" "Those things on the servers. They look like Storage expanders." "They are" said DrunkBat0... I mean Jack. "I don't think we can get all the data in one day. We could put a backdoor in the servers so we can see what's in these servers" "I'm already on it" said Wrench

Back at HQ.

BGM Dual Core - All the things

Wrench just finished Junior 2.0, Josh was working on a new hack, Sitara was making some DedSec art, Ray was drinking a beer and Jack and i were searching through all of the data we found. I think i found what i was looking for. F:/Main_Files/Bin/ There was a file called  
Worm_ . Wormhole? What? Are we getting fucked here? "Guys can you guys come here for a second. Look at this shit." We all gathered around the table. They all had the same look like i did. Josh tried to open it.

Error

Make sure you are plugged into a bigger screen and that you are using a desktop pc. Laptop's won't work.

That really cracked our brains. But nonetheless, we set up a giant tv with a fast pc. "Alright everyone, gather around. Let's see if our efforts weren't for nothing." We just waited until the loading bar stopped showing itself.

Then the pc crashed.

We wanted to scream out of frustration but before we actualy could the tv turned white. Then cracked. The it burst out a stream of light all we could see was white. Than black. Why did the music stop.

third person. Ozpin's office.

Ozpin was… surprised. You could feel the confusion if you entered the room. He is watching a live feed of a interrogation room. Inside of the room were the people that got found unconscious by team rwby. Said team being in the same room watching the group of rather weird dressed people. ? Why would you want that on your hat? Next to him was his trusted, and rather grumpy, assistant. Glynda Goodwitch. She was watching a recorded video of a group of people in their twenties, a old man and one of 18 popping into existence. In an alleyway, all knocked out. Then the part that team RWBY found the in the alleyway came on screen "Glynda, make a call to vpd. Tell them that i want to meet those people." "You can't be serious Ozpin. Who says they aren't a threat" "I see something in them that we could use for the protection of this world. I would also like to know what they are doing here, and what DedSec is. Now. Lets go. I'm heading to the vpd." "I will secure team RWBY. I hope you know what you are doing."Glynda said, finally cooling down a little "Trust me Glynda, i am"

Wrench pov(ZZzzzzz… ZZZzzzz)  
I woke up with an incredible headache… Eyes opened slowly. I could feel the cold breeze against my face skin… WAIT WHAT! Where is my mask. "Where is it?! Where is my mask?!" I took a quick glance around the room everyone was here. Ray, Jack, Sitara, Marcus, Josh, Junio… Where is he? "Junior? Where are you? I just got a new son and he is missing. AGAIN. Oh there is my mask." My mask was on a cabinet close by. I turned it on. And is could see again. Then i saw a mirror. I watched more than enough movies to know it isn't just a mirror. I opened nethack and i was right. There were 4 girls and a man. He doesn't look like police officer. DOES SHE HAS A SWORD. IT HAS A REVOLVER THINGY IN IT… I NEED ONE. "Hey… I know you are there. There are five of you and one of you has a Revolver/Sword thingy # #" "Wrench! Can you shut the fuck up? I'm trying… to... sleep… here… Where are we?" "I can't find any network or gps here. Are we still in SF?" asked marcus who just woke up. "Who cares? I need to find junior, i'm coming for you my son!" "Wrench. Junior is a combat robot. We didn't activate him jet so he is just sleeping right now" Said josh. "If they touched him i WILL activate him." That was when we heard the door open. In came 4 gourls, a old man, a super hot lady and… "Junior!" I immediately hugged him. "Daddy was so concerned… :( :(" "I see that you are awake." "I see you guys aren't cops. If that's true, who are you working with? The Tezcas? Auntie shoe boys? Blume?!" I asked. "If it's the Tezcas its their own fault. They killed our Dedsec friend, i killed their leader" Marcus added. "Let's wait until we all are set down. I would like to know more about… DedSec, was it? And what are the Tezcas?"

We just looked at each other, then at them, then at each other and then back. |(?) (?)| |(*)(*)| |(0)(o)| a/n Wrench's mask. Google it.

"Guys, backup a bit. He says he doesn't know the Tezcas. HE MIGHT BE EEVIIIIL!(0)(o)" The red girl snickered a bit but one glare of the white girl and she shut up.

Who are these people? Nethack doesn't respond, saying that there is no ctOS connection. Josh and i have to work on that later. "Please, sit down. We are not here to fight, we only want to ask some questions. Watch this video and explain to me what happened." When the green guy, i think i want to call him Yoda, showed us a rectangle that would give Steve Jobs a erection it played a video of us popping into an alleyway. Then a scene where the four girls found us. "I need some beer to take this in." Ray said. I just gave him a flask i always keep in my pocket. ~ ^ "Thanks man." "Cool mask. Where did you get it? Can i have one? Can you get me one? Please?!"the red girl asked. "I made it myself, no you can't, maybe if i'm in a good mood" "awwww…" "Before we start talking how about some introductions?" "Good idea mr Yoda. I am Wrench" "i am Sitara. This sweetheart is Josh" "Marcus" "Jack" "Raymond Kenny" "Junior. I can see it, in them eyes. They are MONSTERS. THEY'VE COME TO KILL US ALL." That was Junior. I gave him an AI. "That was funny. By the way i am Yang." "Blake" "Weiss schnee, but you probably already knew that." "Who? (?) (?) " "What?! How do you… How do you dare talk to me like that." "Weiss, chill out. I am Ruby. Leader of team RWBY" "Isn't that a really confusing name" Sitara asked. "A little."

"I am professor Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy. We train hunters and huntresses to hunt the grimm and protect our world." (*) (*) | (?) (?) We just looked at each other, than back at yoda.

Marcus Pov  
"Excuse me but, what are grimm, hunters and vale?" "Grimm, monsters of darkness. They kill and destroy everything human. Hunters, warriors trained to kill said monsters. Vale, The kingdom where you are in right now." "Well can you let us out. We need to go back to San Francisco." "San Francisco? Where is that?"Ruby asked "San Francisco, like in the United states of America." "Never heard of a kingdom called United nor America. Do you really believe you can lie to us about where you're from?" "CHILL ICE BITCH! WE KNOW LESS OF THIS SITUATION! YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR WE WON'T TELL YOU JACK SHIT" Surprisingly that was Junior. (\\) (/) a/n These are Junior's leds. "Yes! What my son said!"Wrench screamed. "That ugly thing is your SON?" The white haired asked. "Dad, can i fill her with lead?" Junior asked, pointing his guns at the woman. I can see wrench hid the guns in a black metal box on Juniors back. "I assure you, there is no need for violence. Miss Schnee, i highly recommend you lower your temper and don't turn this into a fight." Ozpin said, a little irritated. "But i want to shoot their ass off. Its me or us!" Junior screamed. "Junior off." Wrench commanded. "No, NOT THAT." he said before shutting down. While wrench and the bitch were screaming at each other, and the others were trying to get them out of each others hair, i was had a theory. I looked at Jack, he knew exactly what i was thinking. "Excuse me, what is this world called?" I asked. "This world is called Remnant."

…

"Shit!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I hacked the door and walked away followed by my friends. I could hear the white bitch scream at us to come back but we didn't care anymore. We need to get some shit straight. "FUCKING FUUUUUUCK! FUCK!"

Phewwwwwwwwwwwww. That took longer than i thought it would. I must say, i really like it myself. I'm proud of it. If you excuse me, i have to make myself a Wrench mask and a chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting accepted at Beacon

Chapter 2 Getting accepted at Beacon.

Here is a quick poem:

Roses are red,

violets are blue,

i like anime,

hentai too. (x)(x) Samuel L Jackson

Hey people. Its me, im back. YAYYY!

I want to ask you guys a IMPORTANT QUESTION.

Do you want the members of DedSec to have semblances. If yes, what should they be. Feel free to put it in the comments. Comments are always welcome.

Let's get this story started

Disclaimer YADA YADA YADA

Marcus Pov

After we left we wanted to check out the area. WE WANTED TO! But we got forced back in. Why does that girl have a scythe? A FUCKING SCYTHE. Even Pearce would back away from that. Speaking of Pearce, where is he and what is he doing?

Third person pov  
*A random bar in Chicago  
"You are not drinking me under the table Pearce" said a drunk Jordi. "Too late, i'm already winning. I took drinking lessons from T-Bone"

Marcus Pov

"Alright then, we are here. Just tell us what you want." I said, getting a little irritated how long this is taking. Seriously author, speed it up a little will ya? "I just took the obvious conclusion you are not from this world. I have a proposition for you but first i'm going to tell you about our world and i want you to tell about your world." Ozpin said, he is way too calm. "Alright then. Deal" A/N "STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL."

He told us about Remnant, than the grimm, the four kingdoms, dust, scrolls etc.

We told him about Earth. No grimm, aura, semblance dust or all that stuff. Only crazy people killing each other. We never had faunus but we will help them. According to Oz they get bullied or mistreated. We told him about Blume, ctOS and DedSec. The tezcas, Horatio, Auntie shoe boys, fbi and finally how took out blume and how we got here.

"Yeah right, as if we should believe that" We all know who that was. "SHUT UP, ICE BITCH!" screamed Junior. a/n 'Weiss is my least favorite character.' "Miss schnee, for the second time, i would like you to not interfere. How about you wait outside?" said Ozpin. She just made a "mpfh" sound and walked outside.

"So, you come from a world where technology rules, a company called Blume is stealing personal information and uses it against people?" asked Blake. "Not only that, they transfer that data through robots. Armed robots. They put said robots on the street, the robot sees you, profiles you, and for the smallest illegal thing you did, even for watching hentai, they put bullets through your stomach and then go onto the next one. It took 4 of our dedsec followers, a HUGE amount of botnet and a lot of ammo to destroy ONE ROBOT. Luckily nobody died." a/n I'm not kidding, it took 4 players to kill one of those assholes.

"That is horrible. Now i'm scared." said Ruby, while looking to Junior. "Don't be afraid of Junior. He only kills people that he thinks are irritating unless i stop him before doing so.^ ^"

"I STILL NEED TO SHOOT."Junior screamed. "JUNIOR! We are talking here. Wait until we are done here or i will take of your guns for a week!" Wrench said. "NO, NOT THAT."

"Anyway what was that proposition of yours?" I asked. "Ah, straight to the point, good. Like i said, i run an academy to train hunters and huntresses. It offers a roof above your head, free food, money in your pockets and some more information about our world and we will help you try to get back to your own world. It will take a initiation like the students had yesterday but we will change it up a bit for your team." "I say yes, i'm starvin" Josh, Wrench and Jack said. "It is a change to get us back home." said Sitara and Ray. "ME WANT MONEY" Junior added. "Alright then, come with me. We are going to beacon and your initiation. Miss Goodwitch, could you ask our staff at beacon to set up a new dorm." "I already asked them, but there is only one empty garage." "That's okay, we could turn it into our new hackerspace." "Hackerspace?"Ruby asked. "Place were we gather to look through files, were we make stuff or just hang out. Most of the time we plan in there. But since it's counting as a dorm now, we will use it to sleep." "Ooh. I still got all the music in my phone."

4 hours later.

We arrived at beacon. And man, i want some of them bullheads at home. You have any of them bullheads? But i guess that will have to wait. "You will be sleeping here, your initiation will begin the day after tomorrow. You can set up your 'Hackerspace' here. The school will be watching."When everyone left we went decorating. Let's see, where are we going to put the beds?

The next day.

We went to the lunch hall to meet up with team RWBY. We walked up to their table with our trays in hand, we saw them talking to another team. Let's meet them shall we. "Hey guys, over here!" Ruby shouted over to us. "Team JNPR, this is DedSec." Yang told "I am Sitara, this sweetheart is Josh. This weirdo is Wrench. This legend is Ray. That robot is Wrench's son, Junior, and those two are Jack and Marcus." Sitara introduced. "Yo, how's everyone doing?" I asked. "It's good, although it could have been better. I am Jaune. Leader of team JNPR" "Nora! And this is my best friend Ren" "Hello, i'm Ren." "And i am Pyrah but you probably already knew that." "Nope i didn't. And we have a good reason actually." I said. "And that reason is?" Jaune asked. "We are from another world where technology rules."

…

"Okay, now that everyone knows. Why do you look so down Jaune?" Sitara asked. "It's nothing." he told. "No, it's not nothing. He is getting bullied by team CRDL."Pyrah said. "Oh please. Name one time he 'bullied' me." I felt myself getting angry at this cardin guy, when they named told us about all the times Jaune got bullied. "I didn't land far from the school. Besides, he isn't only a jerk to me." Right at that moment we heard laughter from a table across the room.

"Ow, that hurts. Please stop." begged a bunny faunus. Oh they are so getting it. I stood up along with Wrench and Jack we walked up to them. "Wait, don't. They aren't that strong but they are fearful bullies" Told Ruby. "We escaped police, killed guards, and broke into highly secured facilities. I don't think a bullie is gonna do much against us."

"Hey DICKWAD. Let her go." Jack told the bully. "What you guys think you can take me." Cardin said without letting her go. I just did what i had to. I grabbed my 2-ez taser and shot him. Then i took my thunderball out, Jack his knuckles and Wrench his... Is that a beer bottle?

Third person pov

Jack took the green haired boy, Wrench the gray haired and Marcus the blonde. "Yo, Sitara. Play us something fresh." Marcus said. Sitara grabbed Josh's self made mini speakers and played us a song.

 **BGM: Burning Desire - WD2(The song at the party where DedSec meets Ray.)**

 **A/n I am not good at fighting scenes but i will try my best.**

Jack punched the green boy in the stomach, then kicked his leg and then he tried to strangle him. But the green boy broke loose and punched Jack in the face. Then he tried to kick him in the face. 'Oh no you don't.' Jack thought, as he brought his arms in front of him and tried to grab the leg. He succeeded and managed to throw him at the table. He quickly took out a schocker bom **A/n That is what i like to call it** and threw it at the bully. 'have to be quick.' He pulled out his phone and activated the shocker. **bzzzzrzrrrzrzr** "K.O ASSHOLE"

Wrench broke the bear bottle on the grey haired guy's head. He threw the bottle away and said "Junior, my mighty hammer. NOW" Junior opened a hidden lid in his… Body? And out flew a normal rubber construction hammer. Wrench managed to grab it and **Whack!** "YES! Knocked out. I win. (!) (!)"

Marcus was doing well. He managed to land a few hits on the blond boy(Or is it orange?). He swung his thunder ball, and hit him again. The boy tried to flee but he tripped. Marcus put on his mask and grabbed his taser gun. "Don't mess with DedSec!" Yeah, i don't have to tell you what happend.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked the bunny girl "Yes, i'm fine. Thanks to you three." "No problem. Team DedSec likes to help out. (^) (^)" "I am Velvet from team CFVY. I never heard of team DedSec. Cool mask by the way." "Thanks" Wrench said "Our initiation is tomorrow. We got accepted into beacon a little late. I am Marcus, these are Jack and Wrench" Marcus told "Hey you! Get away from her, you faunus hating racists." A girl said. "No Coco, they don't hate faunus. They just helped me and fought team CRDL." Velvet said. "In that case, ehhh. Sorry for mistaking you guys for faunus haters." "I'm just glad team CRDL are complete pushovers. If you want to break some of them bones just go ahead. (0)( - )" Wrench said. "Cool mask, now if you excuse me, i have some bones to break." Coco said. "Come to us if you need someone to design gravestones." Wrench said. "Take care of yourself, Velvet. If you need some help just come to me or the rest of team DedSec." Jack said. Velvet blushed but nodded anyway.

Marcus POV

The song stopped as soon as we returned to our table. Every member of team RWBY and JNPR stared at us with open mouths. "That was awesome. How did you do that?" Ruby asked. "Like i said, these guys are nothing from what i had to do back on our world. You guys remember right?" i asked the rest DedSec. "I have a shit list of your stunts. Let's see. There was that time where we killed the leader, his friends, guards and second in command because they killed Horatio, Rest In Peace my friend, when you blew up their entire cocaine shipment, the time in Blume when you opened their servers. All of security came down to see what happened. OOH, when you stole the servers from that big ship with a freaking giant drone. And a ton of more stuff like that time at New Dawn. Or when you escaped the police after downloading all data of Thrus manipulating !nvite users into voting for him."

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. "What did you guys do in your own world?" Asked jaune, he looked a bit scared of us so i tried to calm him down. With the truth. "We took down an entire city program and exposed an entire company, yes. But it was for good reason. Blume, the company we took down, was stealing personal data and used it against people. Thanks to us their CEO is behind bars." I said. It looks like it worked, because he looks a little bit less scared. "Don't you think team CRDL will get back for revenge?" Blake asked. "Well he can kiss his my salty ass, he is nothing against us."

"By the way, our hackerspace is finished. You guys want to look?" Sitara said. "Yeah sure" Ruby said.

We walked up to our door and i typed in the code."How did you make that lock?" Blake asked. "Being a nerd has its upsides." i said "And downsides." i added "Why? Did you get bullied?" Jaune asked. "No, ctOS saw me as a threat because of my knowledge of computers and i got arrested. Luckily the judge didn't throw the book at me. After that, i joined DedSec." i said. RWBY and JNPR looked shocked at my explanation.

The door opened and loud music started to fill the room. We walked inside, closed the door and showed the two teams our hackerspace. **BGM: Watch Dogs 2 theme(We are DedSec) trap remix.** "Wow!" Ruby squealed. "What is that?" Ruby asked with excitement. "Behold, the wonders of technology." Wrench said. "Dude, it's a 3D printer." I told him. "This, is the arnie of printers. It is capable of printing down an arsenal of lethal weapons." Wrench said just like he told me back in the hackerspace. "Realy? Even snipers?" Ruby asked. "Yup, when you master it. Voila, hipster merchant of death." Wrench said "All good, except i'm no hipster" I said. "You keep telling yourself that. Now try to make something. But DON'T blow us up." Ruby, Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha got the jumper, Weiss, Nora, Ren and Yang got the quadcopter. Ruby was the only one who printed a weapon. A sniper, the YourBoySerge sniper. "This sniper is even better than the one in my scythe. I'm so gonna use parts of this gun." "Your scythe is also a sniper? Why do kids have cooler weapons than us in this world?" i asked. "Grimm" Ren answers. "Marcus, i just installed a new update on the profiler app in our phones. It should work in Remnant now" i tested it out. Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. INFO INFO INFO. "Good work Josh. It works." I said. "Ooh can i test it on Wrench?" Yang asked. "Sure, but we don't have profiles online. We want to stay a little anonymous, so we don't get confused at our description." She tried it on wrench and got a weird expression at the phone. This is what she saw: 'Your future, boyfriend. FUCK YOU. AND FUCK YOU. Income: Error' "You are right. That is a good way to stay anonymous" Weiss said sarcastic.

"Anyway over there is our follower count. The more followers we have, the more processing power we have. We use the profiler to find ops, more ops means more followers, more followers means more processing power, more processing power means more ops and more hacks." Sitara explained. "Cool. But we have to go. Success with your initiation tomorrow." Ruby said. "We wish you a lot of success for tomorrow." Jaune said. "Make sure you let things explode. "Nora said. "Will do, thanks guys.' I said. Team Rwby and Juniper left the room and we went to prepare for tomorrow. Let's see. We need bombs, guns. Maybe some armor?

That is another chapter. I really like working on this. If you guys have comments, feel free to put it in the comments. I also like you guys to follow it, so i know you guys like it. 68 reads in one chapter. I was expecting, like, nine or something. This is TheBestNotNameEver signing out.


	3. Chapter 3 Initiation Special

Chapter 3 WatchDogs 2 The initiation special

Ruby's Pov

We just woke up and we were getting ready for our school day when we heard the intercom. "Would all students gather into the ballroom please. I repeat. Would all students gather into the ballroom please." Glynda said over the intercom. "That must be DedSec's initiation" I squealed. We went to do ballroom and we met up with team CFVY and JNPR. There was a large screen on stage that showed team DedSec. But wait. That doesn't look like the emerald forest.

"Alright team DedSec. After some consideration, i chose a different initiation for you. You will be infiltrating a White Fang prison **A/N It's the same prison as the one in watch_dogs 1 where aiden escaped, except the way they get in is a bit with less technology and more like a prison that gangs have** , gather as much data as you can and get out. We want to either prevent an attack or stall time." Ozpin explained. "Alright. We are ready. (!)(!)" Wrench said. "I don't know if this is easier or harder than the initiation we had." Blake said. "I think harder. The white fang is group with people, not grimm. They will be harder and remember, where they come from, they never had grimm." i said. "Ha, losers. They will never survive our initiation, but the White Fang? I think i'm cheering for the animals on this one. I could start betting. I bet 50 lien that they would lose against those animals." Cardin said. I was getting mad at him. Not only for insulting our friends but also for seeing the faunus as animals. "If i were you, Cardin, I would shut up right now, or we will hand you out to the White Fang personally. It's racists like you that makes them do what they do." I said while taking out my scythe and making a 'Come at me' gesture. "Pff whatever." Cardin said. Then he walked away.

Third person POV

"Do you have a plan or do you want to come up with one before i start your initiation?" Ozpin asked. "Jack will go through the front. I'ma see if i can go through the roof. If not, i will join Jack. The front door needs a code to unlock, Sitara will find that code. Josh will be the man in the chair to download the data we find, while also giving us some info. Wrench will work on our exit strategy and he is our sniper. Junior will go wait by the getaway car to give us covering fire while we are on our way through the exit." Marcus said. "LET'S KILL" Junior said. "Sounds like a plan. You will be entering the White Fang prison when the initiation starts. Are you ready?" Ozpin asked. "Just like your initiation, isn't it Marcus?" Sitara asked. "We are ready. Sitara, play us something fresh." **BGM: Stor Eiglass - Squarepusher (song used in end credits)**

"Cool music. Do you guys think they will succeed initiation?" Coco asked. "I think they will. They said they've done things like this multiple times." Ruby said. 'Be safe JACK.' Velvet thought.

Marcus took out his drone and scanned the area for opportunities. He found a door he could use on the roof. He also found a scissor lift. He got in and hacked the lift. "I found a way inside from the roof. I'm going in." Marcus said. "Got the code. Jack, i'm uploading it to your phone." Sitara said. "Getaway is ready. I'm getting to my sniper position. I'm trying a headshot challenge. Can you two count for me?" Wrench asked. "We'll try our best." Jack said. "You never get tired of pointing guns at people?" Marcus asked. "Neh not really." Wrench answered "Marcus, there are two guards on the other side of this door. Can you take care of them?" Jack asked. "On my way. Or at least, my drone is." At that moment a drone flew above the two guards heads and dropped a shocker. Then it exploded, causing the guards to drop unconscious while Marcus called back his drone. "Thanks man." Jack thanked. "No prob, bro."Marcus said. "I'm at the place where the cells are. I think i see an office. I'm heading there now." Jack said. "I'm going to the basement. Put your mask on." Marcus said. "How are you getting there? The door to the elevator is in a room with a guard." Josh asked over the coms. "I'll just hack their cameras and hack the button." Marcus said, as he activated NetHack and found a camera on the security guard. He hacked the camera and activated the button with his phone. The door opened. "Open sesame." He hacked the guards scroll to make a distraction and went to the elevator, the elevator opened just in time when marcus came up to the door. Distractions don't last forever.

"They're really good. They haven't been seen." Ruby asked. "Maybe their story's weren't completely fake. I still don't trust them." Weiss said. "Yang, what do you think of them?" Blake asked. "They are good, that's for sure. But i'm curious. They said they did this a lot from the world where they come from. They even lost a friend because of that. Why would they do that?" Yang wonderd. "They think it's the right thing to do. They said it themself. In their world people are blackmailing each other, killing, corrupt politics. They want to help people. That's why they started DedSec" Pyrrah said.

At the back of the ballroom. Ironwood was talking with Ozpin and Glynda. "Look at them. They are dangerous people. They are better of in prison. We can't trust them" Ironwood said. "They are dangerous, yes, but they are good people. They have potential. And from their stories, i know that they want to help. And last time i checked, this is vale, not Atlas. You don't have anything to say about that matter." Ozpin said. "Alright fine, you keep them. But when i catch them doing something they shouldn't i'm locking them behind bars." Ironwood said. "I didn't expect more from you." Ozpin said, a little irritated. 'Where is it going with this world?' He thought.

"I'm in the basement. I hear someone screaming and a lot of people." Marcus said. He hacked a security camera to see what is going on. He found a pair of white fang members beat up a prisoner. In the room where also 5 other guards. Then the guards locked him up in a back room and waited. "I found a guy we could get some intel on. Stealth is going out the windows **A/n Get the pun?** for this. Jack, be prepared if you hear an alarm." Marcus took out his Dot_exe rifle and made sure he had all of his bombs and ammo.

"That assault rifle, it's so beautiful." Ruby said. "Look at that skull." Coco said.

Marcus counted to three and then went bullets blazing on the guards. He shot 2 guards dead and shot one in the leg making him fall over. While that happened Marcus got to cover and reloaded his gun. Then he took out his phone and created a mega distraction. The enemies coms all gave feedback, and the guards thought their ears where gonna fall off. Marcus went to a lonely guard and knocked him out with his thunderball. Then he grabbed his phone and exploded a steam pipe and killed 2 two more guard. Then he killed the remaining two with the 4-noobs gun. He then grabbed the scroll of one of the guards to open the door and walked up to the prisoner. "Help, please don't hurt me. HELP!" the prisoner screamed. "Shht. It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. All i want is you to tell me why these guards wanted to interrogate you." Marcus asked. "I'm a betrayer to the Fang. I got some information i wanted to tell the cops but, they got me first. There is a base close to mountain glenn. It's from the white fang." The prisoner said. "Thanks. Come follow me, i'm going to get you out of here. Your name is Charlot, right?" Marcus asked. "Yes, how did you know that?" Charlot asked. Marcus showed her his phone and on it was a page of Charlot. "You can see secrets?" She asked a bit scared. "I only use it when i have to. Yo Wrench, i'm coming out with a guest." Marcus said. "Jack and the rest are already here. Come quick, these Fang Gang Bangers are getting annoying." Wrench said. "You know how to use a gun?" Marcus asked Charlot. "Yes, i do." "Good" Marcus quickly got the previous room, grabbed one of the guard weapons and gave it to Charlot. "Let's go. Fast."

Marcus pov.

Charlot and i walked down some stairs and came to a elevator. Inside was a bag with a note. 'Here is some kit for our new friend -; Wrench' "Charlot. The weapons in that bag there are yours. I suggest kitting up quick." We got to the roof/parking area and there were a lot of White Fang. On the other side we saw the rest of DedSec firing at the enemies. "This is too dangerous. You guys get killed if you try getting here from there." Sitara said. I hacked a car to get in front of us and i got cover. Charlot did the same. "Wrench, you guys get out of here with that car. I will use this one. GO!" I screamed over the coms. I killed a couple of White Fang and got into the car with Charlot. "I drive, you shoot." i said. I drove of the building with the ramp that was here, strangely enough. And landed on the road. However, instead of stopping, i kept driving. That was a good decision since we are getting followed by White Fang members. From prison break in to a city wide pursuit. Fantastic. Luckily my map still works. There is a garage on the corner. "THIS IS AMERICA!" **BGM: This is america**

I hacked all cars around me and behind me. I then hid in the garage.  
15 minutes later.

I think it's safe now. "Guys, is it safe now?" I asked. "Yup, you can come out now." Wrench answerd. "Alright then. Let's head back to beacon guys." "Hey, Marcus was it? Thanks for saving me. I can take it on my own from here."Charlot said "Alright, stay frosty. Keep the guns." i said. She thanked me and got outside. I started the car and drove back to Beacon. "Alright team, mission successful." Sitara said.

In the ballroom - 50 minutes later.

On screen there where 6 portraits. They look familiar. Wink wink. "Marcus Holloway, Jack Holloway, Raymond Kenny, Josh Sauchak, Wrench and Sitara Dhawan. Your team will be called team DedSec. Just like you asked, you will have no leader. During your stay here, we will find a way to get you back to your home world." Ozpin said. We heard couple of murmurs but also a lot of applause. "Your initiation is over, welcome to beacon. Tomorrow morning all the first years will go to the forest and do some chores for professor Peach. So i suggest getting something to eat and then a well earned rest." Ozpin said. It evening right now. That went fast. We'll have dinner, then we will go to sleep and then… something.

Third person Pov.

Team DedSec went to the lunch hall and met up with team Jnpr, Rwby and… CFVY? "Hey guys, how you doing." Marcus asked. "We are great, but you guys were awesome!" Ruby said. "You just infiltrated and escaped a White Fang prison." "Really guys. It's nothing. (^)(^)" Wrench said. "Are you guys ok? It looked like you had heavy gunfight with them." Velvet asked. "We're alright. We are working on some weapons for our self, just like yours." Jack said. "What do you mean. Your guns are awesome. Like that on with the skull" Yang said. "You mean the DOT_FILE rifle? It's cool and all, but our weapons don't turn into swords or spears or… whatever Yang uses." Marcus said. "Shotgun gauntlets." Yang told him. "Whoever messes with you must wear protection in them pants. Nutcracker shots with a shotgun are painful." Marcus said. The 4 teams were eating and telling stories.

Untill…

"You three losers. How about we have a real gunfight?!" Cardin asked. 'Fuck that guy' Velvet and Jack said. "What in the hairy grizzly bear fuck is your problem. (\\) (/)" Wrench said. Jack pulled out the 4 noobs gun and aimed it Cardin's face. Marcus punched him in the guts and Jack got him locked in his arms, while still having the gun aimed at cardins face. "Alright, listen up you hairy mother fucker. You are going to behave and leave us alone or i swear we will turn you into one of our DedSec merchandise. Do you understand."Jack said. The other three teams were shocked at how DedSec took action, yet they didn't complain. Marcus took his phone out. "Cardin Winchester. Ha, more like wind catcher to me." He said. "The profiler got updated? Nice! Good job Josh." Jack said. "What did you call me?" Cardin asked angry. He wanted to punch Marcus but before he could stand up het got hit with the butt of the pistol jack was still holding. It didn't knock him out but it was still painful. "Shut up WindCatcher, unless you want a new couple of holes in your body." Jack said. Marcus continued reading. "You were the best of the class in shade. But your grades in beacon are even worse than Jaunes. It wouldn't surprise me if you cheated your way in. It also surprised me what you did in your initiation. Good job Cardin, you handled that like a real man would." Marcus said sarcastic. "Wh- What are you talking about?" Cardin asked, surprised. 'Did he find out? There is now way he could. No, he is bluffing.' Cardin thought. That was when marcus showed Cardin his phone with a video playing. The other teams watched with us.

-On Video-

"Yo Cardin, do you hear that?" Russel asked. "Except for trees rustling, no not anything." Cardin said. That was when an wild ursa showed up. Then two beowolves. Team CRDL scream like girls and ran away.

-Video stopped-

"Well?" Marcus asked. "Please delete that video." Cardin begged. Jack knocked him out and he dragged him with Wrench to CRDL's table and showed the rest of the team the video. They then left the unconscious Cardin on the floor near the table and went back to their friends, Marcus, Wrench and Jack fistpumped.

"You got blackmail on them?" Blake asked. "Nope, but beacon has all kinds of recordings. If we need blackmail, we just grab into beacons security cameras. We only use it when it's really necessary, like with Cardin." Jack said. "You guys are some dangerous people." Weiss said. "We know. So, Norra, was it? I heard you have a sledgehammer/Grenade launcher. Can you teach me how to make one? I already have the grenade launcher and the hammer." Wrench asked the Ginger haired girl. "How many grenade launchers do you have?" Nora asked excited. "We have the CTRL_ALT_DELETE Launcher, the WTB Stun Launcher and the PML-6 which shoots bombs that don't explode on contact but they do stick on enemy's and go boom after a couple seconds." Wrench said. He has no idea of the monster he just created.

And there it is guys. A new chapter. This one may be a little shorter, idk i don't count word one by one, but it is enjoyable. If you want to keep updated on this story then please follow it so you know when the next chapter comes out. Well, i have to go. School, sleeping, eating, drinking and of course i have to write a chapter 4. This is TheBestNotNameEver signing out.


	4. Chapter 4 Date with a tabbit

Chapter 4 A date with a rabbit

Hey guys. First of all, i'm not dead. I will continue this fic. Thank you guys for following me, not so many people but who cares. Sorry it took so long, it took me a while to think about the plot and i had to learn for 6 tests, that should be illegal. In this chapter Velvet and Jack will interact a bit more(if you know what i mean ;D, Don't worry… just a date ). Without further ado…

Marcus pov Hackerspace(Remnant, in case you forgot) **BGM: This is america - Childish Gambino**

Wrench, Nora and Ruby just went to the forge to make Wrench a new Grenade launcher/Sledgehammer. I don't even want to know what he's gonna do with that thing. In the meantime, Sitara, Josh and i were looking through the map of Vale. Jack was gone helping velvet with her camera. That is what they told me at least.

It was currently friday and we were just chilling, just finished my… i don't want to say it, i get a sick feeling in my stomach. Homework

Bleerghhhh

The rest of Rwby and Jnpr are here looking around and printing, while Yang was watching the music video(she had to laugh at Gambino's dance moves). "Yo guys, i'm out in vale to get some things." I said. "Sure, be safe" Sitara said. "Can i come with you?" Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha asked. "Sure, come on." i said. We went to vale with the bullhead and while we were flying i went to the car on demand app. For some reason it works here in remnant. I don't know how but i don't care. "Wow, sick car M!" Yang praised. It was the DedSec car from the cyber driver OP. We got in and drove around vale. I started 'Get Stupid' from Mac Dre and we went shopping. I already knew what i needed.

Jack's POV

Velvs and i went to vale to get some lunch. I asked her out on a date and let me tell you… I NEVER WAS SO NERVOUS IN MY WHOLE LIFE. Even during my initiation i wasn't this nervous. But yet, here i am. "So, where do you want to eat?" I asked. We were just walking around vale finding someplace to eat. "I'm fine with everything, as long as they are friendly towards faunus and have some vegetarian food." Velvet said "I heard about a place called vale's diners and lunch. They server faunus and humans. Why don't we go there?" I said. "You sure? That's like one of the most expensive places to eat." Velvet said. "Money isn't a problem for me. As long as you're happy." "awww, you're so sweet. Let's go." Velvs cheered.

I wasn't kidding. Ozpin give us money, we can hack money from people and we still got a lot of money from initiation. When we arrived at the restaurant, we ordered a table and order 2 salads, and 2 plates of spaghetti. Since this was a date, i left my hat at home. I did have some of my weapons and my mask with me though. "Your food will be here in a couple of minutes. Would you like me to get you two something to drink?" "I'd go for a Cola please" Velvet said. "Me too."

Velvet and i were drinking and talking about random things, trying to know each other. "Your initiation was tense. I mean, breaking and entering a white fang base? How did you survive with a ball attached to some rope and gun?" Velvet asked. "To tell the truth, this isn't the first time DedSec did something like this. The shootout with the white fang at the end was kind of fun." I said. "You guys are good shooters yeah." "What do you want to do after our lunch?" I asked. "A walk through vale. I need some new clothes." "I can live with that. Want dessert?" I asked. I knew what she wanted but i let her choose anyway. "Carrotcake! PLEASE?" She begged. I just smiled "Mister, two carrot cakes please."

 **Ok guys. First of all, im sorry it took so long to upload an that this was so short. I don't have much time to write stories and to study all at ones. I'm just uploading this so you guys know i won't stop writing this story. Have fun guys. This is TheBestNotNameEver, signing out.**

 **ps. Comment me about the semblances of team DedSec please. I want to know if you guys want them to have semblances.**


End file.
